5986 Imagine Your Otp
by Kyuo
Summary: Various oneshots of GokuHaru with inspirations from Imagine Your Otp in Tumblr. Ratings may vary but will stay in K-T. First Story: Coma


Have you ever heard of the Imagine Your Otp in Tumblr? I decided to write various fanfics on different pairings though they're focused on Haru ehehe

So yeah. This story consists of 5986 (Gokudera x Haru)

1. "Imagine Person A of your OTP falling into a coma and Person B refuses to admit that they might never wake up and visits them every day."

Not beta'd. Please message or review if you notice one.

Last Updated: 12.26.12

* * *

At times such as now, it was a great time for someone's head to go dizzy, angry, hurt, scared.

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

"_Wha.. What do you mean he's not waking up?" Miura Haru frantically asks, her face pale as she grips the doctor's white coat._

_She was trembling with fear._

_With shock._

_Shamal sighs and runs his hand over his hair, looking at her with such sadness. "When he took the hit for Tsuna, his head bumped the table-"_

"_I know! I know… H-haru knows…" She cries as her body starts to tremble, her tight grip on the doctor lessening. Soon, her legs felt weak as she falls down on the floor, her teardrops hitting on the floor continuously. "But why… Why won't he wake up..?"_

_Why would Gokudera risk his life?_

"_It's just that.. Every part of his body is starting to heal, but the impact on his head was a little.. Too much for his body to handle."_

_But.. Gokudera is strong..!_

_He is..!_

_Haru opens her lips to retort, but soon quiets down as no words escape. _

_Silence soon takes over. _

_Long minutes passed on._

_Quiet hiccups echoes throughout the empty hospital hall._

* * *

Days felt like torture to a person like her.

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

_Without stopping, Haru visited the patient with a pained smile on her face as she tries to sound bright._

_After all, that was her job._

_She is the happiness that sprinkles throughout the base if anything bad happens. _

"_Good morning Gokudera-san and Bianchi-san! Haru's here!" She happily begins, stopping by to give a small hug to a sister-like lady and hands her a small bag full of food. "Haru knows that Bianchi-san hasn't eaten and didn't really have time to cook, so Haru made you a lunchbox!"_

_In Haru's eyes, Bianchi looked too skinny. Too pale. _

_When was the last time she ate after Haru forcefully fed her?_

_Bianchi weakly smiles with a small chuckle and lightly pats Haru's head, taking the lunchbox slowly. "Thanks, Haru. Seems like my little brother made a good choice as you for his spouse," she mutters, taking a small glance to the patient on the bed, his eyes closed peacefully with distant beeps in the background that indicated his steady heartbeat. _

_Haru blushes deeply and shakes her head vigorously. "A spouse..! Haru's not-!"_

_The Italian continues to smile. _

"_You.. don't have to come by every day, you know.. You have school and homework and others," She begins, glancing at her brother every now and then, looking at Haru with sorry._

_Haru halts. _

"_Well.. I.. Haru.. feels stuffy without visiting Gokudera-san..?" She asks, tilting her head cutely as she sits on the chair next to Bianchi and the bed, looking at Gokudera with a small blush._

_It really was suffocating her._

_But it was better than not seeing him at all._

_To her, he brought the air she breathes. _

_Soon, her fingers rose in the air and reaches for the patient's cheeks, careful to not touch the bandages on his head and on the side of his face._

_Even if he was in a coma, he was still the handsome, beautiful man in her eyes._

"_I mean.. Haru wants to see Gokudera-san's face when he wakes up first..!"_

_She missed those emerald eyes that glows beautifully._

_Bianchi inwardly sighs and gives a side hug as she ignores the small tears that rolls down on Haru's cheeks._

* * *

Every day. Every single day, she visits.

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

"_Whew, good afternoon Tsuna-san! I see you're here to visit Gokudera-san today!" Haru smiles as she enters to the medical room with a thick jacket and a scarf that covers half of her face._

_It was natural to see Tsuna on the mornings._

_Even at Christmas._

_Tsuna just couldn't ignore the guilt on his chest as he knows that his right hand man took the hit for someone like him-_

_Tsuna shakes his head timidly. No, he shouldn't think like that. Gokudera would get mad, after all._

"_H-Haru? Is that you?" Tsuna stutters unsure, his eyes wide with surprise as her looks at his friend smile sheepishly, taking off her scarf along with the jacket, only to reveal more jackets underneath. _

"_Yep! Since the days are getting too cold, Haru didn't want to get a cold because she won't be able to visit Gokudera-san if she gets one," Haru replies with a gentle smile as she takes out a small box with a bow. "And since today is Christmas, Haru thought that she should bring presents here so when Gokudera-san wakes up, he can open them up!"_

_The Vongola tenth knows she brings a present for Gokudera every day._

_Tsuna smiles weakly and eyes the other presents on the corner of the room that were mostly from Haru and Bianchi. "It's a little late, but Merry Christmas, Haru."_

_Haru glances at the clock. "Ah well.. Isn't there a Christmas party, Tsuna-san? You don't want to be late!"_

_A Christmas Party Gokudera planned for his boss._

_It would be weird if that was cancelled._

"_Are you sure? I mean, I'm going to come back with others later.. But.." Tsuna mumbles, slowly standing up from the chair that was located next to the bed. _

"_Of course! Haru's okay! And Gokudera-san wants you to have fun!" _

_She knows Gokudera doesn't want to tie them down._

_Unsure, Tsuna sighs and smiles, taking his jacket slowly. "Okay.. See you later, Haru.." _

_Haru smiles, waving her hand as she sees Tsuna walk out of the room. _

_If she goes now, what would happen if Gokudera wakes up or something?_

* * *

It was tiring.

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

"_Miura Haru. I need to speak to you."_

_Haru turns around in the middle of packing her stuff, her dazed eyes sparking with small surprise as she looks at her teacher. "..Yes?"_

_The teacher crosses her arms, her eyes filled with worry. "Your grades have been dropping over the past days and weeks. Are you okay?"_

_The student nods absentmindedly. "I am," she answers without any seconds of hesitation, soon going back to packing her stuff and getting her scarf. "If you would excuse me, I need to go somewhere."_

_The teacher's eyes narrows as she glances at Haru's eyes. "..You.. have dark circles.. Are you sure you're okay?"_

_Haru pauses before bowing respectively to the teacher. "Have a good day, sensei."_

_It doesn't matter if her grades dropped. _

_Grades didn't matter._

_He did._

* * *

It was calming at times.

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

"_Gokudera-san! Bianchi-san! Haru brought cakes for Haru Appreciation Day!" Haru enters the medical room with a bakery logo bag, a smile on her lips as she sets them down on the night table besides the bed._

_Despite the hard times, Hau never forgot her Appreciation Day._

_She just brought the day to the medical room, where Bianchi, Gokudera and her can enjoy._

_The repeating route is just tweaked. _

"_Good morning, Haru" Bianchi smiles as she brings a chair next to herself, motioning the teen to sit._

* * *

But..

_ .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°  
_

_When she had to excuse herself to take care of her womanly needs, Gokudera was missing._

_Haru searches for the room. _

_Maybe he woke up..!_

_Maybe he's just playing a trick with her..!_

_Maybe he.._

_She runs out._

"_Wha- Where is the patient?" Haru frantically asks, her eyes already filled with tears as she was running around, looking for anyone, grabbing anyone._

_Why wasn't he in his room?_

_Why can't she find him?_

"_He's okay. There was some problems but he's fine," Shamal states, grabbing her arm as she was gripping on a patient on a wheelchair. "He's just moved to another place."_

_Shamal sadly eyes the panicky teen. _

_It just saddened him to see her so.. broken. Fragile. Petite._

_With a sniffle, she stands up straight and proud, her eyes ease with relief but filled with determination. "….Let me see him," Haru mutters deadly, tears rolling down her cheeks as she turns around to face him. "I.. I need to see him."_

_If she doesn't then.. _

_Shamal sighs tiredly. "You have to see him through a window."_

"_It's fine."_

_That was better than not seeing him._

* * *

It was scary.

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.:*・°

"_Haru?" Bianchi calls her name, panicky looking through the hospital halls, only to notice the teen sitting on the corner, her hands covering her face._

_Others were coming, Haru already knew, but it wasn't a surprise that Bianchi was the first person to reach to her._

_Haru's body was trembling, Bianchi notes as she patiently walks over and leans against the cold wall, her hand resting on Haru's head._

"_B-Bianchi-san…" Haru hiccups, her teary eyes looking up to see the mature ones, "I.. Gokudera-san.. He.."_

_His condition is not stable. _

_Bianchi sighs and pulls Haru up. "The doctors called for disconnecting the life support?"_

_Few months passed by, after all._

_Haru looks away. "W-why can't Gokudera-san be moved to the base? Under Dino-san's care? Don't they have better medical advancement…?" She asks quietly, breathlessly as she looks at the empty hallway._

_She's desperate. _

_She can't afford to lose another person._

"_Then he would be in danger. You should know that other family are attacking Vongola," Bianchi whispers, lightly dragging Haru to where her brother was located._

_The base wasn't safe._

_It was still on construction, and it's not that hard to spot it once the enemies have the correct technology._

"_Him being here is more dangerous!" The teen literally yells out, her eyes filled with anger. "What if the others find out? What if the neighborhood blows up or or-"_

_A loud slap echoes on the empty hall._

_Tears starts to roll down on Bianchi and Haru's cheeks._

_It was not fair._

* * *

It was hard.

But..

She continues.

Because she knows that he will wake up.

It didn't matter how long.


End file.
